


sun, wind and water

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Disasters, First Meetings, Lifeguard Yuuri, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, shop au, yep you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Victor sighed as he rolled over on his stomach, sunglasses slipping down his nose as he glanced over the edge of them, taking in the view. It was torture. Victor was not sure why he kept doing this to himself. He must be a true masochist. He was unable to hold back from stealing glances, eyes roaming over the man’s lithe frame, short black hair and handsome face. A masterpiece, truly. It had only been two weeks, and Victor was gone. Lost to pine the summer away over a hot life guard.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 52
Kudos: 272





	sun, wind and water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betsybonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsybonbon/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for Betsy who wanted a meet-cute and I felt there is too little lifeguard Yuuri in this world, so here we are. I hope you enjoy!

Victor sighed as he rolled over on his stomach, sunglasses slipping down his nose as he glanced over the edge of them, taking in the view. It was torture. Victor was not sure why he kept doing this to himself. He must be a true masochist. He was unable to hold back from stealing glances, eyes roaming over the man’s lithe frame, short black hair and handsome face. A masterpiece, truly. It had only been two weeks, and Victor was gone. Lost to pine the summer away. 

The sun was high in the sky, warming the sand and the sea. Victor was resting under a parasol, because no matter how nice it was to have a day off in the sun and be able to go to the beach, Victor was not risking burning, his fair skin so easily reddened by the burning summer sun. It was still nice, being able to just come to the beach to relax, catch up with his best friend who was lying outside of the shade to tan. Chris was oiled in with Tropical Havana, smelling like coconut and something sweet, while Victor was completely covered in SP50, frowning over the freckles that still broke out over his nose and shoulders. It was rare for them to have days off at the same time, Victor working this summer at a sports shop while Chris tried to survive shifts at a fast food chain, but they tried to make the best of it. They had been separated for almost a year with them both attending different colleges, having just finished their first year, and it was great to reconnect. They were both home for the summer, trying to adjust to living with their parents again after being on their own. Victor’s parents were driving him absolutely crazy from just existing, and it had only been two weeks. To be able to come out to the beach was a blessing, as well as a curse. The beach was where everyone hung out, and Victor had spent a lot of time here when he grew up, but this year it seemed there were some new lifeguards that had been hired, very hot lifeguards, one in particular in Victor’s opinion. 

Victor didn’t know his name, even if he desperately wanted to. All he knew was that he looked absolutely gorgeous in his blue swim shorts and tight a dark t-shirt, sitting in his lifeguard chair at the top of a white tower. His hair was always swept back when wet, but fell adorably over his forehead when dry. His dark eyes roamed over the water, always attentive. Victor definitely had a crush. 

“You should stop pining Vitya,” Chris said, and Victor sighed as he looked over at his friend with a raised eyebrow. “You’ll never stop unless you go over there.” 

“I don’t want to bother him,” Victor excused. Had Victor not had great respect for his job, he might have tried to go over and flirt, or he might have continued to hide and ogle from a safe distance, where rejection could not touch him. 

“Excuses,” Chris tutted, and Victor sighed, glancing over to the hot lifeguard again. Today was a very warm day, and the lifeguard was just picking up a bottle to drink, or at least so Victor though, until he raised it over his head instead, pouring the water over his head. It cascaded down his body, making the t-shirt cling to his torso. Oh he was so hot, it really wasn’t fair. A small whimper left Victor’s lips, and he looked away as Chris laughed, a blush blooming on his cheeks from his pathetic pining. Victor ignored Chris snickering, rolling over to his back before sitting. 

“You want to swim?” he asked, and Chris agreed, and if Victor put a little more sway in his hips as he walked down into the water in hopes of the lifeguard noticing, at least Chris didn’t tease him for it. 

The work day was moving past treacherously slow, and Victor scrolled through his social media sites, sighing heavily. He was really not supposed to look at his phone during work hours, something his boss had strictly forbidden, but seriously this was an emergency. There was another half hour until he would close the shop and start cleaning. Not that he had anything planned for the evening, but this was just slow torture. No one had come in for two hours at least, and Victor didn’t know what he would do to entertain himself. Maybe he could send a text to Georgi and ask him to come by or something. He was probably at the beach. The weather was nice after all, which was probably why the shop was so empty. Everyone was probably there, eyeing the hot lifeguard. Victor wished he was too.

Just as he was about to start asking anyone at all to come by to entertain him, beg if he had to, the bell over the door chimed. Victor looked up, and then shot up to stand straight, his stomach flipping as sweat broke out on his palm. He was hallucinating right? He had just been thinking about him and now Hot lifeguard was standing in the door, fidgeting slightly. Victor swallowed thickly, unable to form words at all as he simply stared. Hot lifeguard stared back, brown eyes wide as they looked at Victor. 

“Uhm, hi?” he said, eyes flickering over the store. “Are you open?” he frowned and Victor sputtered, trying to find his words but proceeding to sound like an idiot. 

“Yes, yes we’re open it’s opened, the store that is, yes.” Victor winced. That was a total train wreck. 

“Good,” Hot lifeguard said. “I... uhm… I need to look at swimwear?” he asked, and Victor all but jumped, rounding the counter with a racing heart. 

“Yes, we have that, of course we do, this is a sports shop, heh, uhm this way?” he turned and closed his eyes, mouthing a silent _fuck_ to himself for being such a mess. He really needed to get himself together. He was acting crazy. 

“Good,” Hot lifeguard answered, and when Victor looked back their eyes met, making Victor’s stomach flip again. “Just swim shorts if you have that,” he continued, and Victor nodded, leading him deeper into the store. 

“Here we are,” Victor said with a smile, stopping in front of the display. “Something in particular?” 

“Just shorts,” Hot lifeguard answered, looking over the supply. “I usually wear blue ones,” he said mostly to himself, but Victor was a mess and could not stop himself as he answered:   
“Yeah, you look really good in those.”

Hot lifeguard’s face snapped to him, and their eyes met, simply staring at each other for a long moment as Victor tried to come to terms with what he had just said. 

“Oh my god,” Victor breathed, the exclamation making a dark blush spread on Hot lifeguards face. “I- okay so you can look these over and let me know if you need help?”

Victor didn’t really stop to hear the answer, retreating back to the counter with quick steps, where hopefully he could die in peace. That had been the most embarrassing encounter he had ever experienced, and he would preferably just fall through now. 

Time stretched, even slower now, but after a while Hot lifeguard came up to the counter, a pair of swim shorts in his hands.   
“I think I’ll take these ones,” he said softly as he placed them in front of Victor.

“Okay, Victor agreed, scanning them and trying to look anywhere but at the other man as he gave the prize, Hot lifeguard taking out his card to scan.

“So,” Hot lifeguard said slowly as he gathered the shorts and put them in his bag. Victor risked looking up at him. “When do you get off from here?”

“Oh,” Victor said, puzzled as he looked over to the register clock. “In about ten minutes.” 

“Could I take you out for a milkshake then?” he asked, and everything in existence screeched to a stop as Victor stared. Hot lifeguard fidgeted, and Victor blinked, trying to take in his brown eyes, even prettier this close. “If you want to, of course?”

“Yes!” Victor said a little too loud. He took a breath to calm himself and then laughed, and Hot lifeguard laughed too, Victor feeling a blush color his cheeks as well. “Yes I would love that. Let me just close things down?”

“Sure, I can wait,” Hot lifeguard said. “I’m Yuuri.”

_Yuuri. wow_

“Victor,” Victor introduced, smile wide on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
